Patent Document 1 listed below describes a communication system in which both wired communication and wireless communication are adopted. Specifically, the communication device constituting the system has both a wired communication function and a wireless communication function. In particular, the communication device transmits communication packets provided with the same sequence number both wired and wirelessly.